1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor package is known in which a semiconductor chip including pillar-shaped terminals (electrode terminals each having a cylindrical shape) is flip-chip mounted on a wiring substrate. Such a semiconductor package is manufactured by providing solder between a front end portion of each pillar-shaped terminal of a semiconductor chip and each pad of a wiring substrate, heating the solder and solidifying the solder, for example.
However, when bonding the semiconductor chip and the wiring substrate through the solder that exists at the front end portion of each of the pillar-shaped terminals, the solder easily spreads in a lateral direction and easily contacts the adjacent pillar-shaped terminal or the like. Thus, it is difficult to form the pillar-shaped terminals with a narrow pitch.
By making the diameter of each of the pillar-shaped terminals small, the pillar-shaped terminals may be formed with a small pitch. However, in such a case, as a surface area of a bonding of the pillar-shaped terminal and the solder becomes small, there is another problem that the connection reliability becomes lower.